A Silly Pony Story
by Twin-books
Summary: A silly story of an alternate ponyverse and OCs.


Four of hooves tapped across the floor made of clustered stars and colors. They marched across the floor in a determined manner as the pony attached to them tried to keep a cool façade. However, on the inside she was freaking out. The princess had appointed herto watch the Portal of Dimensions. _Her!_

The winged pony looked back at the black ball that she promised to guard with her life. She watched it feed on the surrounding colors, sucking in the light. It got its power that way. The ball was nothing but pure darkness, empty of any light. It made most go mad which is why the royals only appointed the most sound minded to guard the portal.

However, Twinkle never saw herself as sound minded. Yet, somehow, she could stare at the orb with no ill effect put upon her. She raised her head proudly. It was a high honor to guard the portal to all dimensions. Only the princess could travel without it. It was the entire kingdom's way of feeling how the royals felt. But you had to get the princess' permission to use the portal because side effects were evident. A lot of overly confident ponies ignored the law and tried to make their way through the portal. The duty fell upon Twinkle to keep those law breakers out and safe.

She continued her pacing, feeling slightly bored. Though the job was an honor, it was also a major drag. There were very few law breakers in the Kingdom between Dimensions.

Twinkle sighed and decided to lay down, lazily looking around as she did so. She rested her head upon her hooves in a bored manner before she heard a low moan. She turned her head. The moan came again only louder and she pounced onto her hooves before spinning around.

There, in front of the portal, laid a half conscious purple stallion. Twinkle stood, shocked. She looked up at the portal, back down at the other Pegasus, then back at the portal. Did he come from the portal? Nothing had ever just come from the portal. Did someone slip past her? She grew nervous. Now she was in trouble! Her first day on the job and someone had already stunk in and out of the portal.

Angered by her failure, Twinkle marched up to the male. "How dare you enter the portal against Princess Nocturnal's wishes!" She cried, staring down at the stallion. He merely lifted his head and blinked.

"What?"

"Don't deny your wrong doings!"

"Look, sir, I have no idea what you're talking about." The stallion said, standing on all four hooves. Twinkle blushed with embarrassment. She looked down at herself. Did she really look like a stallion? She never really considered it…

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the confused stallion. "You are under arrest…" She didn't finish her sentence as she finally had gotten a full look at the Pegasus. He bared a cutie mark… Impossible!

The purple pony tilted his head in a curious manner. "You okay?" He took a few steps forwards and Twinkle took a few steps back. She looked up into his eyes, shock in hers.

"You must see the princess!"

"Why? Whoa!" The stallion hollered as Twinkle pushed him forward. She flapped her wings giving them an extra boast.

"Could you, perhaps, move?" Twinkle asked, growing tired. She stopped in her tracks.

"You only need to ask." He said, smirking and flying forward. Twinkle dashed passed him so she could lead the way.

Eventually they reached the throne room where Princess Nocturnal Song happily flew about the room. She certainly did not expect guests. Nor one of them to be so charming. However, when she noticed them she not-so-gracefully crash landed at the stallion's front hooves.

"Noncy!" Twinkle cried, pushing the purple stallion out of the way and helping the kingdom's ruler to her hooves. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine." Nocturnal said, pulling herself away from her friend and dusting herself off. She blushed as she gazed upon the stallion. "Who is your company, Twinkle?"

"Well, um…" Twinkle began.

"DaringCraft, your majesty." The stallion interrupted, bowing a little. He smiled as he looked at the princess. "But most refer to me as DC."

Nocturnal smiled back. She found his presence quite comforting. "Nice to meet you, DC. I am Princess Nocturnal Song."

"He's a prince!" Twinkle cried. The alicorn and Pegasus turned to her with shocked looks upon their faces. "I mean, at least, I think he is. Look!" Twinkle awkwardly pointed to DC's flank. Nocturnal gazed at it. Sure enough, there was a cutie mark on his flank.

DC shifted uncomfortably, finding the attention he was getting rather odd. He nervously chuckled and took a step back when the princess leaned closer to him. He blushed but this went unnoticed by her as she studied his cutie mark.

Eventually Nocturnal turned her head to Twinkle. "I think your mistaken, Twinkle. Did he come from the Portal of Dimensions?"

"Um… Maybe…" Twinkle said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

Nocturnal laughed. "He is from a different dimension, Twinkle, where cutie marks are abundant and not only for royal blood."

"That's possible?"

"Yes."

"Wait! So the princess-" DC began.

"Please, call me Noncy."

"Alright, so Noncy is the only one who has a cutie mark in this dimensions? Wait! I'm in a different dimension? Is that why he was talking about portals?" DC gestured to Twinkle, seeming intrigued.

"He?" Nocturnal questioned, looking over at Twinkle before bursting out laughing.

"Um… I'm a girl." Twinkle informed DC, to which he blushed bright red in response.

"Oh."

Twinkle began to laugh along with Noncturnal. DC soon followed before making his apologies.

"It's fine. It's really a compliment." Twinkle said.

"To answer your other questions; yes." Nocturnal said, changing the subject. "Welcome to the Kingdom between Dimensions. This is Twinkle, one of my best royal guards and my best friend."

"You're making me blush." Twinkle said, waving off the compliment.

"This is Castle Nebula." Nocturnal said, gesturing to the palace. "My home."

DC's eyes glanced back and forth between different objects and rooms. He had never seen a building made out of a nebula. He found it all together, fascinating.

"Where do you come from, DC?" Nocturnal asked, as DC began to march about the room. He kept looking around, refusing to miss a single detail.

"I have no idea!" DC said, laughing nervously.

"Oh… well… Maybe we can help you find your home." Nocturnal offered. "You could stay here, for the time being."

"I would like that." DC said, looking at Nocturnal.

Twinkle's eyes darted between the two. A grin made its way upon her face. She absentmindedly started fluttering. "Aww…" She cooed as the two confused ponies looked at her. She spun around in a little circle. "I ship it!"

…o0o…

 **Well, this is a story I made a while ago. This was for one of my best friend's and her boyfriend (my best bud, as well). She is now my ex friend (as is he) and that is a complicated story and I didn't really proof read this to make sure it didn't need any editing because I was afraid I might cry but at the time it was just a silly story I made. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Nocturnal and DC belong to my ex friends respectively and Twinkle belongs to me.**


End file.
